


danganronpa hurt comfort fics

by snaiilshoes



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Crying, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Physical hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27807865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snaiilshoes/pseuds/snaiilshoes
Summary: just a place for you guys can request hurt/comfort fics!!
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi, Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 26
Kudos: 52





	1. requests!

hey hey! i really like writing hurt/comfort, so i decided to open requests to hurt/comfort fics!

i have a few rules before you consider requesting though!

-i will not write any toxic ships or saiouma!

-i will not write smut, but suggestive themes are aloud to an extent

-i would like it the request was more detailed, but you can requests less detailed ones!

i will write  
-hurt/comfort ( obviously)  
-injury’s  
-sickfics  
and more if it’s like.. appropriate i guess!


	2. Comfort for the broken - saimota

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ah, tw for mentions of abuse!

Shuichi had always been observant, he was a detective after all. He could tell something was up with Kaito for.. well, for a while. 

Shuichi had always been around Kaito. The astronaut always dragged him around, but he wouldn’t say it was a bad thing. He liked being around the taller boy. He always had so much energy when taking him to do stuff or showing him his favorite constellations.

But recently, the astronaut has looked more.. tired. He seemed fragile, like he would break at any moment. Yet he still wore that.. grin. The one that made it seem like he was okay. like he wasn’t suffering. 

But he didn’t say anything. He could be imagining it. Shuichi always had the tendency to overthink things, according to Harukawa and Akamatsu anyways.

So he waited. He watched Kaito put on his mask. He watched him play the hero, the guy who was always positive. He desperately wanted to wrap him in his arms and tell him that it was okay to be sad, to depend on him, to just let himself feel real emotions.

But he couldn’t. He was too much of a coward. He didn’t even know what to say. Adding onto that, Kaito never had any free time recently, so he could never really get a moment alone with him. He was always helping Kirumi with the dishes, or chasing Kokichi around the dorms, and occasionally even helping Miu with testing out her inventions.

So, he decided to talk to Maki. She was the only one aside from him that regularly hung out with Momota, so if he was to get any more information, he’d probably have to ask her.

After a bit of searching, he finally found her in her dorm. She greeted him at the door, looking rather groggy and disheveled.

“ A-ah, are you okay?” Shuichi asked, a bit surprised at the assassins unusual appearance.

“ You woke me up from my nap,” She answered bluntly, lip turning down into a frown. Shuichi chuckled nervously.

“ Sorry about that,” He apologized, “ but I have a question.”

Maki looked at him expectantly, one of her eyebrows quirked upwards, yet she didn’t say anything. 

“ H-has Kaito seemed kinda… off to you?” he asked, averting his eyes to the ground.

Maki seemed to think for a moment before answering. “ Maybe. I haven’t really been around him for a while. If you're really nervous about him, just talk to him.”

Shuichi nodded. He was almost dreading the conversation, but it was one to be had. “ Thanks Maki. I’ll go find him,” He smiled softly before slowly walking away. 

He didn’t even know where to find Kaito. Maybe he’d try his dorm first? Luckily it wasn’t too far, so he got to the room pretty quickly. He knocked on the door a few times.

“ Kaito? Are you there?” He called out. He didn’t hear anything, no shuffling, no voice calling back through the door. Nothing.

So Shuichi walked out of the dorm rooms, feeling a bit dejected. Momota could literally be anywhere. There wasn’t a certain place you could usually find him.

Oh well, he’d start by looking in the cafeteria and kitchen. He could be helping Kirumi prepare a meal. 

So, he started to make his way there. He slowed his pace, even though he definitely wanted to help Kaito, he didn’t even know what to say. 

But the cafeteria came into view too quickly, and soon enough Shuichi's feet reached the tile floors. 

There he was. The man of the hour, Kaito Momota. He was sitting at the large dining table, back turned to the entrance. He was slumped over, yet his shoulders seemed tense. 

“ Kaito?” He whispered, walking closer to the table. 

Momota slowly turned around, plastering a tired smile on his face.

“ Ah, hey, Shuichi!” he greeted with fake cheeriness, “ I didn’t hear you coming.”

“ Kaito,” He started, taking in a deep breath before continuing, “ can we talk?”

“ What do you need to talk about?” The astronaut responded, though his eyes seemed to sink with a certain emotion. Something along the lines of dread or anxiety.

“ Well.. let’s go to my room so we can talk about this privately,” Shuichi answered. He felt his face heat up a bit, but now wasn’t the time to get excited over getting to hang out with Kaito. He had things to do.

Kaito hesitated before standing up with Shuichi. He almost had this.. look of shame plastered on his face. It made his heart sink. What happened to him to make him act so scared about feeling emotions?

He made sure that Momota had been following before starting to head off to his dorm. He was a bit nervous about this conversation, he didn’t even know what to say! Usually he was the one being comforted, but he’d never actually comforted someone else.

He slid the key into his doorknob before opening it up, waving Kaito inside before closing the door behind him. The astronaut automatically sat on his bed, not that he really minded of course.

“ What has been up with you recently?” Shuichi asked after a few moments of tense and uncomfortable silence. 

“ What are you talking about? I’m totally fine!” Kaito replied, obviously forcing himself to smile.

“ This! Your mask, your lying!” Shuichi snapped. His voice sounded a lot more angry then he intended, but he was far from done with this conversation, “ You always say I can rely on you, but don’t you know that you can rely on me? Do you even trust me?”

Kaito only blinked. His face was devoid of any emotion. Shuichi immediately felt guilty for yelling.

“ I’m sorry, Kaito, i didn’t mean to-“ Shuichi was cut off by a small sniffle, and he looked back at Kaito.

The astronauts eyes were watery and a few tears rolled down his cheeks. Shuichi was a bit shocked to say the least, he’d never seem the astronaut cry, or even be sad. 

“ I’m sorry, I'm sorry,” Kaito repeated, rubbing at his eyes in an attempt to stop the flow of his tears. “ I didn’t mean for it to seem that way.”

“ K-Kaito,” The detective walked over to the bed and sat beside him. He hesitantly sat a hand on the astronauts back, not knowing if it would make him anxious or not. “ What happened?”

He didn't respond at first, only trying to get his crying under control. After a few minutes he started to speak.

“ My parents texted me,” He whispered quietly. 

Shuichi tilted his head. He had thought Kaitos parents were dead. He did live with his grandparents after all, did something happen with his parents? He rubbed Kaitos back as to encourage him to say more.

“ When I was younger my parents… didn’t really care for me. They would punish me whenever I made a small mistake, and whenever I'd cry or get mad the punishments would get worse,” He sniffled, wiping a few stray tears.

“ Kaito… that’s awful,” Shuichi whispered, leaning onto his shoulder and moving his arm to wrap it around his shoulders. 

“ They.. finally said they didn’t want me and they gave me to my grandparents,” He finished, taking in a shuddering breath and letting it out slowly. 

They sat quietly for a few minutes as Kaitos crying started to cease, though he still sniffled a bit.

“ I’m sorry for breaking down on you like that,” Kaito finally spoke “ It won’t happen again.”

“ Kaito, you can rely on me. You’re always looking out for me and Harukawa.. So why can’t we look out for you?” Shuichi said, averting his eyes to the ground.

“ Yeah.. I’m sorry, I’m not really used to opening up to people,” He chuckled solemnly, “ but i’ll keep it in mind.”

“ Why don’t you stay the night,” Shuichi said after a while, “ I mean, if you want.”

“ Yeah.. i’d like that,” Momota smiled. Maybe things would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hey! sorry this took so long, schools an ass. i’ll try to at least post once a week. requests are still open for anyone who’s interested!


End file.
